


The Wedding

by cheygrl94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheygrl94/pseuds/cheygrl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little one-shot about how I thought James and Lily's wdding went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Am I British? Am I a tall, skinny, multimillionaire? Do any of my names start with a J a K or an R? Didn't think so. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!

The morning sun rose in the sky spreading light to the cold streets of London. There was a soft whisper of wind blowing through the sycamore trees around the small pond. James potter stood between Sirius Black, and the preacher. He faced a crowd of people. They all stared at him, waiting for the glorious music that would begin the union of these two people.

Then, the music began. First down the aisle was Alice Longbottom, Lily's maid of honor. Then the wedding march began to play, and one could see flames making their way over the hill. Slowly they morphed into the beautiful red hair of Lily Evans. She marched over the hill escorted by her old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The twinkle in the man's eye shone more than anyone had ever seen it. The white beard matched the dress draping elegantly around the red head perfectly, and he looked to be the perfect father figure. The pair took their time approaching the alter and the entire cloud had time to notice the beauty of the situation.

Lily played the part of the blushing bride perfectly. As she got closer to the pulpit, her heart raced frantically with excitement. She would finally have everything. She would have her dream job as an Auror, and she would be married and hopefully start a family with the love of her life. Lily was so happy about the prospect of her future to notice the seat with a sign that read:

Reserved for Severus Snape

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lily reached James and the smiling man that would join the pair forever. And so he began.

"Do you James Harry Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Tears of absolute joy threatened the corners of James's eyes and you could hear it in his sure and clear voice.

"I do."

"And, do you Lily Evans take James Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded to husband to love and to cherish in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Lily allowed her won tears of joy to roll down her Ivory cheeks as she stared into to the perfect hazel eyes of James Potter. She knew that this was the way that her life was supposed to go. She loved the man standing before her, and wanted absolutely nothing more out of life.

"I do." Her voice rang proud and clear.

"With the power vested in me by the region of London, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And with that James had Lily wrapped in his arms as he gently leaned into kiss the soft pink lips. Heat surged through their bodies as the wanting they'd had for so long now was bubbling to the surface. Soon they would be able to release the tension of waiting. All they had to do was get through the reception.

After the reception Mr. and Mrs. Potter climbed onto the back of their broom, and sailed into the afternoon sun. Soon they reached the small house in the middle of the woods. The house where James grew up, and where they would start their family.

James landed lightly on the soft green grass. Lily slid off of the back of the broom with a gentle and practiced ease. Lily then sent the broom to the shed out back with the wave of her hand. Then before she could take one step towards the house, strong hands reached down and quite literally swept her off her feet. James carried Lily's delicate form in his hard arms over the threshold of their new home.

James placed Lily on her small feet as she looked around at the home she had spent so many nights dreaming of. "Well Mrs. Potter, what do you suppose we do with ourselves in this big empty house?" James asked leering at his new wife. Lily smiled seductively back at him.

"I don't know Mr. Potter what shall we do with ourselves?" She raised one eyebrow as he leaned in close for the second long kiss of the married Potters.

They couldn't stop. Lily's lips moved with James' in a way that she did not know was humanly possible. Her tongue slipped over his parted lips as she tasted his mouth then his cheek, and his neck. Her lip moved down seductively over his open chest grazing her teeth over the exposed skin. A shudder ran through James' body as the pure perfectness of her presence and natural unpracticed skill shook through him.

James once again scooped Lily into his arms and took her to the master bedroom that she had helped decorate. He laid her on the bed and watched as she slipped off the thin white cloth. Beneath the beautiful gown were a set of red lace under wear and a matching bra. Large breasts flooded the once unexposed chest as she reached behind her to unfasten the bra. James placed his fingers on Lily's hips and slid the lace dons to the carpeted floor. Lily shivered as the warm hands slid down her vulnerable flesh.

James leaned in and placed a kiss on her right hip, her left, her navel, her right breast her left. He stopped there to place his warm mouth over the puckered skin. Lily moaned wildly. She'd never been touched in such a way before. The unexplainable freedom that the weight of his body brought was unreal. Lily reached down unbuckling the belt at James' waist, and sliding it off with a hiss. Then she reached in front and began unbuttoning his pants. Her eyes never left his as she slid the warm cloth down. The clothes lay disregarded on the floor at the foot of the bed as once again, the couple clung to each other.

Their lips met and refused to be released. Lily's right hand instinctually reached down and began to stroke the hardening muscle below James's waist. It became stiff as she ran her fingers along the tendon on the bottom. James' breathing hitched and he slid his body into a better position over her's.

Their love continued into the wee hours of the morning and they collapsed together onto eh bed as their breathing slowed. "I love you Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too Mr. Potter. My James"

"My Lily"


End file.
